Omega (Mega Man Zero)
Omega is a massive Reploid created during the four years of the Elf Wars. He is Dr. Weil's greatest creation and was made to be the perfect ruler, namely by storing and utilizing the Dark Elf in order to mass-control Reploids remotely, thus preventing them from becoming Mavericks. Although seeming only to be a servant of Weil, this is proven false by Weil himself at the end of the game revealing him to be a god. He plays a major role in Mega Man Zero 3 ''as the secondary antagonist and also appears as a secret boss in ''Mega Man ZX. Despite only appearing in one game in the series, he is the secondary antagonist of the ''Mega Man Zero ''series as a whole as what he does sets up the plot a century before the series itself begins. Story Past Before the start of the Elf Wars, the Maverick Hunters were trying to find a way to counter the Sigma Virus. Zero, after discovering that his own body was leaking the virus, offered his body for research. The body was put under hibernation, and his memory chip was removed and put in a new body. Two renowned scientists, one of them being Dr. Weil, successfully created the Mother Elf, whose code was able to counter the virus. With this the Maverick Wars was finally over. However, Dr. Weil was unsatisfied with the result, as he believed the reploids should be punished for all of the wars they waged. By analyzing the body of Zero, Dr. Weil discovered his true nature, that Zero's true purpose was to be a machine of destruction. He reprograms Zero's body, turning him into Omega, who would be his messiah for his new order. He takes the Mother Elf and “curses” her by inserting the Sigma Virus on her, turning her into the Dark Elf. With the combined powers of Omega and the Dark Elf, he was able to take control over every reploid on the world, thus starting the Elf Wars. Omega alone wiped out most of the humans and reploids on the planet, leaving a wasteland behind. X and Zero fought Omega, and after a fierce battle, managed to defeat him with a combined attack. Omega was imprisoned on a ship and set to outer space, while X took upon himself the duty of guarding the Dark Elf. Weil was put in a mechanical body that regenerated him, condemned to live forever on the wasteland he created. Confronting the X Guardians Centuries later, the reploid Elpizo releases the Dark Elf. Weil was waiting for this moment, so he took action immediately. Some time later, the ship with Omega felt back on Earth, so Weil went there to reclaim his seeming puppet. The X Guardians and Zero also arrive at the place. Confronting Zero Zero finds Omega, who is beating the three guardians with little effort. Zero fights with Omega, who doesn't seems to be sustaining damage. Harpuia helps him, but then Weil appears, along with Copy X, whom he reconstructed. Weil challenges Zero to get the Dark Elf before him. The elf is spotted on a residential area, so Copy X sends a rocket with Omega aboard to get it. Absorbing the Dark Elf After the rocket crashes, Omega absorbs the Dark Elf, thus resuming Weil's plans. After Zero fights Copy X, the latter explodes, because Weil had planted a bomb on him. Weil assumes control over Neo Arcadia as ruler of the humans with Omega as the true ruler of the reploids, replacing Copy X, and Zero goes after him, finds Omega and once again fights him. Rematching Zero Weil alerts Zero about Omega's true nature and his own. Omega morphs into a gigantic robot, while the place they were in starts falling down. Zero destroys this form, and when they hit the ground, he finally sees Omega's true form, discovering that Omega is his true body, and his most powerful form of all. Zero asks why the original Zero is Weil's slave, before Weil reveals that Omega is not his servant at all, but a bloodthirsty God of destruction, and all Weil did was draw his power out to its extent. Zero vs. Omega Zero Zero fights him once again in the toughest battle yet, and takes the Dark Elf out of his body. The Elf, now freed from his curse, uses his power to paralyze Omega, but Weil taunts Zero about destroying his true body. The X Guardians arrive at the place and attack Omega, getting their own share of revenge on him. The Cyber Elf X also appears, encouraging Zero to finish him. Zero, with a single strike, destroys Omega, but the ensuing explosion takes X and the Guardians. Zero is saved by the Mother Elf, who carries him back to the resistance base. Powers and Abilities Omega is a powerful foe who not only possesses all of the Dark Elf's powers but also a number of attacks and weapons: *O-Saber: Stronger version of the Z-Saber. *O-Buster: Stronger version of the Z-Buster. *O-Knuckle: Stronger version of the Z-Knuckles. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Giant Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists